Astronomical
__NOEDITSECTION__ I don't want to live forever, Because I know I'll be living in vain Appearance *Has white-rimmed, thin glasses that she doesn't always need *Looks like a nerd (BUT IS NOT) *Is average height (but feels short) *Has two earrings- one sun (left ear), one moon (right ear) *Has purple-black-indigo eyes *Is a blue-black NightWing *Sometimes doodles on her legs, **Often white/light blue scribbles Shout it from the rooftops Write it on the skyline Personality *IS DEFINITELY NOT A NERD *Very practical. If it will not help, you do not need it. *Can be goofy *Is crazy *Is sometimes grammatically incorrect *Is creative *Likes yelling *Good at making things *Reliable *True to her word *Stubborn *Has a bit of spunk *Persistent *Honest *Does not want to be immortal *Gets REALLY MAD when people say a number like 1,007 as one thousand and seven. THERE IS NO AND UNLESS IT IS A DECIMAL!!! *Curious **Some people say nosy **Does her reasearch(aka stalks people) *Very vocal And though the road is long I look up to the sky Likes and Dislikes Likes *Astronomy *Lists *Long division *Finding loopholes *Doing, not just saying *Books! *Mangos *Sweet treats *Doodling *Creating extremely complicated scenarios just because *Fantasy *Nonfiction- especially about the sky Dislikes *Being called a nerd *CHEESE. NO CHEESE *Coconuts *Irrational numbers *Unreliability *Unorganization *Small talk *Being forced to sit still *Octopus and squid. Especially when she has to eat it *Living forever. Because she is NOT a jellyfish either *History I walk this empty street On the boulevard of broken dreams Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities *Normal NightWing abilities **Fire **Slight fire resistance **Blending into shadows *Good at Math *Memorized star maps- will never be lost *Good at drawing maps *Good at Science *Good writer Weaknesses *Not good with history *Slightly socially awkward *Slightly insecure *Indecisive sometimes My only friend was the man in the moon And even sometimes he would go away too Relationships Mother *Astro loves her! *Is Astro's "real parent" *She's the one that Astro grew up with *She sometimes falls into a trance-like state that she said once are her "mourning periods" for her father Father *Responsible for Astro's mother slipping into a trance sometimes *Astro hates him. End of story Nebula *Astro and Nebula are good friends *Astro insists on calling her "Nebbie" *Astro met her in the rainforest Cloud *Cloud is Nebula's sister *Astro met her with Nebula *Astro doesn't know her as well. Floret *Astro and Floret are also good friends *Astro is happy she has a RainWing friend! Hosanna *Hosanna seems nice *Astro would love to get to know her better! Zephyr *Zephyr is nice *Astro has now found someone that loves long division and astronomy and hates cheese. YAY! *Astro has mainly talked to her via chat, but thinks her art is BEAUTIFUL and she is SUPER NICE I'm not perfect, I'm flawed And if you don't like that, get lost History *Was born on the island *Born staring up at the sky. Well, what was supposed to be the sky *Only a half a year old when the volcano erupted and her mother fled, taking Astro with her *Her father either: **Disappeared ***Ran away and now is a traveler/merchant? **Died ***On the volcano? ***Became an assassin and died on a mission? ***Displeased the queen and died in lava? **Is now mated with someone else and left Astro's mother behind *Grew up on the island *Only remembers the dark and stink and gloom a little bit *Prefers to think about the loveliness of the rainforest and mangos. Mm, mangos. *Astro and her mother have a small hut *Astro is HAPPY! Most girls, are smart and strong and beautiful Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable Trivia *Astronomical goes by Astro *She wants to go to each of the moons *She is Astronomical's dragonsona *Astro does NOT LIKE JEWELRY because it is IMPRACTICAL *Astro is far from perfect. *Astro's room is a mess *Astro is a leftie but can write rightie *She wishes she was a RainWing so she could be a purple/blue/black color with white dots for stars *Only trusts stud earrings *Her earrings were given to her at birth by her mother And I sing along. I sing along. I sing along. Quotes Theoretical question- would a quote section need a special quote? CRISIS! Oh wait no, crisis averted Yes, I can die. So I appreciate life WAY MORE THAN YOU, JELLYFISH! What's the point in learning history? IT ALREADY HAPPENED. Just a young girl With a quick fuse Gallery {| class="quote" style="background:linear-gradient(120deg, #30094c, #170c5b, #30094c); border:3px solid #000; text-align:justify; margin:7px 14px; padding:0 10px; width:auto;" | "Wait... you're still here?"" -Astro Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Student)